Dolphin
by gentlelittlebird
Summary: based off of dolphin doujinshi warning very sad do not read if you cry over character death


GERMANY

Near the church a young woman and two young children greet me.

"Ah, it's fratello's friend!" The darker haired one holding a ball exclaims when he notices me.

"Ciao…" The lighter haired shyer one greets.

"You came this year to." The young woman points out.

"Ja." I tell her.

"Every year. Thank you very much. I'm sure fratello will be very happy," She tells me smiling. Suddenly the flowers I'm holding feel like a great weight.

Over the recent years Venezia's water level have risen drastically and the city has become one that is incontinent for humans to live in.

The population is on the decrease. Many buildings have been closed off. The area is slowly being infected by the sea.

After being pulled apart. And pulled apart. And pulled apart. And pulled apart.

I finally realized…

That this beautiful world…

Shone, only because it was behind that smile.

ITALY

I don't have much air left…Where is it? Ah!

Splash.

"Found it!" I exclaimed holding my treasure up to the sun.

"Veneziano!" My fratello calls me from shore sitting on his vespa. "What the fuck are you doing? Where's Germany?" He asks annoyed.

"Idon't know." I say as I swam to the bank. I looked around puzzled. "Funny he was here just a second ago." I tell him.

"Maybe he went somewhere 'cause you were mucking around in the water." My fratello says to me. Maybe he's right…

"I'll go look for him!" I say as I run to find him.

"Oi! Wait!" Romano yells at me but I ignore him. I have to find Germany.

~dolphin~

Finally after hours of searching the city…

"Germany.!" I yell to get his attention as I run up to him.

"Italy, what were you doing? You disappeared on me." Ha says…does he sound worried?

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "See look. I found it just now. It's the same color as your eyes. A beautiful sky blue." I tell him holding up the marble.

"…I heard about you…Ah, it is. That it's only a matter of years…" He struggles to say as if it will make it happen faster.

"This place won't change. It'll be the same scenery as always. Just without people." I tell him. "It feels like I'm alone in the world. No, it's like the entire world is mine and only mine. See, look." I say pointing to the city from the mountain side. "It's so beautiful. It's such a shame that I keep it all to myself. Tourists come, but it does feel lonely now that there are less people. There have been residents that have always lived here and loved Venezia." I say solemnly while looking at the sky. "This is like a marriage to the God of the sea. Won't you brighten up and congratulate me?" I ask him forcing a smile. "Even if Venezia goes it's not Italia going as a whole. Fratello is still here too." I tell him. "They held a funeral for me and I got to say my farewells with this cities residents…And I'm still well." I say with a hint of sadness creeping in my voice. "Please stop looking like you lost your house Germany. Maybe, I can come be a bum at your house when this place goes. That sounds fun too. Ha, ha." I try to joke.

"…is, is that really what you're thinking? Don't you feel fear or worry?" He asks me confused.

"…It's not like I'm perishing from war." I simply tell him…it's true anyway…

"You don't have to lie to me Italy…" He says. It's not that easy…He wouldn't know what this feels like…

"It's the truth. " I tell him. "I'm not scared."

I lied.

~dolphin~

It's a quiet night. The stars are pretty. The water I'm floating in is calm and not that cold.

Grr…my stomach growls.

"Will my tummy get upset if I eat this…" I say to myself looking at the marble. Sigh. "I wish that everything would melt into one. How much longer do I have to see him being sad?" I question no one. "I want Germany to be happy…I wish, that he would just hate me." At least he wouldn't be upset. "But I don't want that…'cause I love him…always." I confess. "I wonder what happens to countries when they perish. How did Nonno go away? What about him…?" I ask thinking of Grampa Rome and Holy Rome. "They were definitely in this world. The land or the air hasn't changed. Borders, ownership, and names. Such simple things that make countries perish. Just like that." I think aloud.

I should suffer more. I couldn't stand by anyone until the end. I think as I allow myself to sink into the sea. It's always me that makes others suffer. This time, Deutschland…

I black out.

~dolphin~

A light?

"You're awake." A voice…wait.

I wake up and he's standing there at the end of my bed with a glass of water.

"Germany." I say.

"Don't worry me like that…everyone is worried about you too…" He tells me. I don't understand.

"…What was I doing?" I ask.

"You were passed out outside. Don't you remember?" He questions.

"Si." I tell him.

"How do you feel?" He asks me giving me the glass of water.

"I'm fine now." I say as I get up and walk to the open balcony. "The evening breeze feels nice." I say. He doesn't say a word and just watches me. "Hey, Germany, promise me that you won't cry when I disappear." I say quietly. "Even if I disappear it's not the city that has gone. Venezia's past and Venezia's future still lies here." Whether I'm trying to comfort him or myself I'm not sure by this point.

"What are you saying? Why would you say such a thing?" He asks shocked.

"Please listen." I beg. "I'm serious." I turn around. "I'm happy I met you Deutschland." For the first time in a long time I really smile…

GERMANY

He fell into a deep sleep and his presence quietly melted into the ocean.

It was such a bright and pleasant day that it was hard to believe he had gone.

After that, it took twenty years for me to tread on Venetia's ground again.


End file.
